


Дерево с отрубленной головой

by tanchouz



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Art & Artists, Depression, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Non-Linear Narrative, Recovery, Season/Series 04
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanchouz/pseuds/tanchouz
Summary: ПЕРЕВОД«И зачем кому-то рисовать дверь? Опять и опять, типа, сто раз подряд?»





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tree with Cut Limb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251939) by [Sylvestris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvestris/pseuds/Sylvestris). 



> название – отсылка к [одноименной картине](http://contentdm.okeeffemuseum.org/cdm/singleitem/collection/gokfa/id/737/rec/177) Джорджии О’Кифф  
> мат, упоминание употребления наркотиков и попытки самоубийства

пятнадцать дней спустя

Когда Джесси не может заснуть (а он совсем разучился засыпать в последнее время, попробуй усни, когда у тебя ломка и даже травки покурить нельзя, не то что закинуться кристаллами, метом, героином или окси), он прокрадывается в гостиную и включает телек на пониженной громкости или выходит на задний двор и слушает, как стрекочут сверчки, проезжают машины и где-то вдалеке лают собаки. Майк знает об этом и все равно заставляет Джесси вставать каждое утро ровно в шесть часов. Утро Джесси начинается с короткого стука в дверь и сухой команды: «Подъем». Слегка напоминает центр реабилитации, хотя там-то все были милы с Джесси до тошноты — за его деньги. А Майк — это Майк, непрошибаемый старый мужик, встает в шесть, ложится в десять и еле-еле два слова скажет в промежутке. Вообще-то так даже проще. Джесси знает — Майк не станет читать лекций насчет признаков наркотической зависимости или учить Джесси управлять своими чувствами. Никаких рыданий, посиделок у костра, никаких кружков, где нужно записывать Позитивные Цели разноцветными маркерами на крафтовой бумаге. Джесси позволено распускать сопли и жалеть себя сколько угодно, пока это не переходит ту границу, за которой нарушается установленный Майком режим дня, ну прямо как в казарме — душ, оделся, выпил кофе, поел, на работу, домой, посмотрел телек и спать. И вот тогда Майк нежно намекает Джесси, что пора бы уже, мать его, прийти в себя. И это тоже устраивает Джесси. Ему здесь лучше, чем в том заведении, где его лечили и говорили то же самое, только осторожно выбирая слова, потому что боялись потерять клиента. «Джесси, ты же пойдешь на нашу встречу? Джесси, что если мы с тобой сегодня поставим цель выбраться из кровати и немножко поесть? Сможешь это сделать?» И так далее. Как с ребенком, честное слово.

Наркотики вывелись из организма, и к Джесси вернулась ясность сознания. Это ужасно. Временами он чувствует себя совершенно нормально, и вдруг в голове что-то щелкает, и на него обрушиваются страшные воспоминания, он видит лица Гейла, Джейн или маленького Томаса Кантильо. Реальность утверждает над ним своим права, и рука Джесси машинально тянется в карман, пальцы ищут косяк, пару кристаллов или таблеток окси, хотя бы сигарету — что угодно, и, конечно же, не находят. Когда Майк притащил Джесси в свой дом, он первым делом позаботился о том, чтобы в карманах Джесси не осталось ничего подобного (Джесси плохо помнит, как это было, помнит только, как руки Майка обыскивают его с ног до головы, пока он трясется на кровати, а наркан сжигает его изнутри). С тех пор Майк следит за Джесси в оба. Не разрешает ему курить ни в доме, ни на заднем дворе, даже пива выпить не дает, хотя в холодильнике всегда есть пара упаковок. Это бесит. Конечно, формально пиво содержит алкоголь и все такое, но никакое пиво не в силах справиться с тем, что чувствует Джесси. Однако таковы правила, и Майк совершенно ясно дал понять, что если Джесси нарушит хоть одно, то может выметаться. Это снова напоминает центр реабилитации, только Джесси точно знает — если Майк решит выставить его вон, то не будет проводить никаких душеспасительных бесед на тему "какая жалость, что программа оказалась нашему Джесси не по зубам, но мы всегда рады видеть его, если он решит вернуться".

Заняться в доме Майка особо нечем. Джесси пробовал ложиться в десять и понял, что эта штука работает только если тебе за шестьдесят, или под рукой есть пачка убойного снотворного, или ты какой-нибудь дзен-буддист. Так что он смотрит телевизор. Поздно ночью, когда резкие цвета, искусственные улыбки и суета магазина на диване начинают действовать на нервы, он переключает телек на PSB. Там в этот час (похоже, этот канал заточен на вымотавшихся родителей с бессонницей или вроде того) показывают или Боба Росса, рисующего милые пейзажи, или старые серии «Соседей мистера Роджерса». «Если помощь нужна — посмотри вокруг. Обязательно найдешь помощников», — говорит мистер Роджерс из залитой светом комнаты, кутаясь в кардиган. Джесси сидит, сжавшись в комок, на диване Майка, подтянув колени к подбородку, и смотрит, как мистер Роджерс играет со щенками, приветствует почтальона и рассказывает, из чего делаются карандаши. 

Иногда в такие ночи ему кажется, что если бы он в детстве смотрел «Мистера Роджерса» почаще, то, может быть, жизнь его не превратилась бы в полный кошмар. Может быть, он бы лучше успевал в школе и ладил с родителями. Может быть, в его жизни не было никаких наркотиков. Может быть, мистер Уайт никогда бы не нарисовался на пороге его дома в тот вечер. Может быть, Джейн была бы жива до сих пор. 

Ночные просмотры «Радости рисования» между двенадцатью и тремя часами ночи (парень отснял миллион эпизодов, не меньше) заканчиваются тем, что Джесси заучивает все цвета палитры Боба Росса наизусть. Когда он слышит «ализариновый красный», то не может не добавить мысленно «с капелькой, всего лишь капелькой синего фталоцианитового». Он пытается угадать, какую кисть Боб Росс выберет для урока или что он изобразит в этот раз. Широкая кисть означает маленькие деревья, покрытые снегом, средняя кисть — значит, будут горы, морские пейзажи, облака, а если Боб берет шпатель — значит, старые черепичные крыши и бело-голубые пики гор, покрытые снегом. Халтурные, слащавые пейзажи, Джейн бы только глаза закатила на это, но Джесси очарован тем, как нежно цвета переходят друг в друга. «Просто представьте, что вы — легкое дуновение ветра, скользящее по холсту. Неужели можно нарисовать что-то настолько изящное этой кистью?»

 

четыре часа спустя

Джесси полностью в сознании, он лежит, обливаясь потом, на кровати в гостевой спальне Майка. Глядя на него, Майк испытывает инстинктивное отвращение. Джесси слишком молод и глуп, он не понимает, что был на волосок от смерти, и вряд ли поймет в ближайшее время, но тем не менее, вот он здесь, и Майк тоже здесь.

— Вот что мы с тобой сделаем, — Майк присаживается на край кровати. — Останешься тут, пока не отпустит, а потом поговорим.

— А тебе на работу не надо?

— Я позвонил боссу. Он в курсе.

— Ясно, — злобно отвечает Джесси. Голос у него медленный и сдавленный от наркотиков, чувствует он себя очень хреново. Мышцы шеи и челюсти сведены и дрожат. — Меня все равно никто не спрашивает, верно? Давай уж, пристегни меня наручниками тут для верности. 

И снова Майка терзают сомнения. Он спрашивает себя, стоило ли поддаваться чувствам сегодня ночью. Было столько причин оставить Джесси там, где он его нашел.

— Нет, — отвечает Майк. — Я даже дверь запирать не буду. Хочешь уйти — на здоровье.

Джесси напряженно глядит на него. Майк знает, что парень сможет встать и уйти, если постарается, но по его лицу Майк ясно видит, что он никуда не пойдет.

Майк останавливается в дверях и оборачивается.

— Не думаю, что это входило в твой грандиозный план, но то, что ты сделал, скорее всего, пойдет по местным новостям, — говорит он. — И утром твои родители решат, что ты мертв. Что думаешь делать насчет этого?

— Да насрать, — глухо отвечает Джесси, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.

 

четыре дня спустя

Самые ужасные часы ломки Джесси проводит в кровати или на кушетке Майка, закутавшись в одеяло, трясясь в ознобе перед телевизором. Идет бестолковая дневная программа. Майк решает кроссворды. Когда Джесси находит в себе силы ходить, Майк отправляет его в душ. Он заставляет его поесть, как только Джесси перестает выворачивать от еды наизнанку. Он выдает аспирин, когда Джесси жалуется на боль, и следит, чтобы тот не забывал пить побольше воды. Джесси глядит на Майка, словно не понимает, почему Майк все это делает. Он не скрывал недоумения, узнав, что Майк отправил Сола поговорить с родителями Джесси и сообщить, что их сын жив, несмотря на все, что те слышали в вечерних новостях (житель Альбукерке пропал после пожара на Марго-стрит). Пинкманы вздохнули с глубоким облегчением, однако от предложения Сола организовать встречу отказались, что дало Майку пищу для размышлений и добавило пару штрихов к семейному портрету. 

На четвертый день Джесси просыпается сам. Он появляется на пороге кухни в двадцать минут седьмого, зевает и трет глаза. Вид у него такой, словно он не совсем уверен, что имеет право перешагнуть порог, и Майк отодвигает для него стул. Они завтракают в тишине. Джесси пьет кофе маленькими глотками и перебирает треугольные тосты, пока Майк читает газету.

— Как самочувствие? — спрашивает Майк под конец завтрака.

Джесси поднимает глаза, закусывает губу и сглатывает.

— Хреновое, — отвечает он скучным голосом. — Но хотя бы… ну, это… блевать не тянет.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Майк. — Есть работа. Готов ехать со мной?

— Какая еще работа?

— Ездить и собирать деньги.

— Собирать... — повторяет Джесси. — Долги выбивать, что ли?

Майк поднимает брови. 

— По нычкам собирать, — поясняет он.

— А, — Джесси беспокойно ерзает на месте. — А я-то зачем нужен?

— Не хочу оставлять тебя дома одного.

Взгляд Джесси становится колючим, подозрительным, и Майку внезапно кажется, что Джесси смотрит на кого-то другого. Как будто отматывает назад несколько лет своей жизни. За последние дни это самая живая эмоция на его лице.

— Ты не запираешь дверь, но одного дома меня оставлять не рискуешь?

— Я не это сказал, — возражает Майк. — Как по мне, тебе вряд ли понравится сидеть дома одному. Ну так как, есть силы со мной прокатиться или нет?

Работа у Майка пиздец какая скучная. Он ездит по окраинам города, сворачивает черт знает куда, вытаскивает из тайников пакеты, а потом садится обратно в машину, и все по новой. Джесси ничего не остается, как таращиться по сторонам. В пустыне за городом даже растения кажутся мертвыми. Иногда попадается старый плетеный забор, ржавая постройка или даже настоящая дорога вместо колеи в грязи, и на это ну так интересно смотреть, что дальше некуда. Самое яркое событие дня — три сигареты, которые Джесси успевает выкурить у магазина, пока Майк платит за бензин и беседует с владельцем.

Джесси хочется, чтобы Майк с ним поговорил. Без разговоров и музыки ему остается только заново прокручивать в голове свои мысли, но, похоже, Майку нечего ему сказать. Джесси убил Гейла. Если бы не мистер Уайт, Гас и Майк всадили бы пулю Джесси в голову пару недель назад, а если бы не Джесси, они сделали бы то же самое с мистером Уайтом. Хотите поговорить о Кафке?

 

девять дней спустя

Майк смотрит свои старые фильмы после ужина, Джесси составляет ему компанию, потому что заняться больше нечем. Он старается поменьше шевелиться и не отсвечивать перед Майком, но это невозможно. После шести часов в машине его переполняет неизрасходованная энергия.

— Тебе надо что-нибудь?

— Э… Нет. Просто... — Джесси замолкает. — Можно взять ручку? И бумагу? 

Он начинает с того, что просто водит рукой по листу, рисуя острые линии и зигзаги и оставляя кляксы, набрасывает неровные круги и соты-семиугольники. Потом строит сетку на бумаге и закрашивает каждую вторую ячейку, как когда-то в скучные школьные дни рисовал на полях тетрадей, выполняя домашнее задание, — сидел, откинувшись на спинку стула, пиная ножку парты перед собой, провожая глазами стрелку часов, медленно продвигавшуюся к трем. Считал квадраты плитки на потолке. 

Герои на экране начинают стрелять, и ручка выпадает из пальцев Джесси. По спине разливается холод и бежит вниз по позвоночнику.

— Все нормально? — спрашивает Майк.

— Да, — бормочет Джесси. — Прости. 

Из телевизора снова начинают палить, Майк берет пульт и переключает на другой канал.

 

двенадцать дней спустя

Джесси чист уже почти четырнадцать дней. За такое достижение в центре для наркозависимых полагалась награда-жетон. Джесси на пути к успеху, и это заставляет его подумать о решении своих квартирных проблем. При мысли о том, что ему придется покинуть дом Майка навсегда, внутри все падает. Он пытается вспомнить хоть одного знакомого, который не сидит на наркоте или хотя бы завязал. Родители точно отпадают. Как бы мать и отец ни радовались его чудесному спасению, обратно его не примут. Мистер Уайт, узнай он о проблемах Джесси, озабоченно хмыкнет и заведет речь о возвращении в центр (и заодно для верности лишит Джесси возможности распоряжаться его собственными деньгами). Джесси знает, что в Альбукерке есть ночлежки для бездомных, но формально Джесси не бездомный. Хотя на самом деле, если подумать, ему совсем некуда идти. В буквальном смысле слова. Но сейчас у него есть крыша над головой, просто так получилось, что это — крыша дома Майка. Когда ужин почти закончен, Джесси собирается с духом и говорит:

— Слушай, я правда благодарен за все, что ты для меня сделал. Серьезно, я… Если бы ты тогда не появился, я бы… Мне сейчас лучше. Гораздо лучше. Но…

Майк просто смотрит на него и молчит.

— Мне некуда пойти. То есть пара знакомых имеется, конечно, но… Я смотрел объявления в газетах, но тоже… — Джесси закусывает губы и заставляет себя посмотреть Майку прямо в глаза. — Я не знаю, что со мной будет, если я уйду отсюда.

— Ты хочешь остаться, — кивает Майк.

— Только… пока я что-нибудь не придумаю. И только если ты не против. Это же твой дом.

Майк размышляет над словами Джесси мучительно долго. Джесси уже начинает подумывать о старой комнате Вэнди в Кристальном дворце. Как там она? Они не виделись уже много недель после той аферы с бандитами в машине, гамбургерами с рицином и, господи боже, тот парнишка на велике…

— Те же правила, — отвечает, наконец, Майк. — Поймаю тебя под кайфом — вышвырну вон. Узнаю, что ты барыжишь… короче, лучше тебе не попадаться на этом, поверь.

— Не попадусь, — отвечает Джесси с огромным облегчением. — Черт, то есть я не буду барыжить. Спасибо. Правда, спасибо тебе.

 

двадцать дней спустя

Один из двенадцати шагов на пути к исправлению — это признание ошибок. Извинения перед теми, кому ты причинил зло. Какая шикарная идея. Слышь, Гас, я тут занялся на досуге переоценкой ценностей и решил признаться, что спер из лабы почти три фунта мета до того, как ты поставил там эти твои камеры. Виноват, каюсь и все такое, ты уж не режь мне глотку, ладно? И конечно, как только эта мысль приходит Джесси в голову, ему хочется поступить именно так. Рассказать. Но не Гасу, а Майку. Может быть, Майк поймет, что ошибался в Джесси, когда узнает, что тот воровал мет. Может, тогда у него отпадет желание давать Джесси кров и помогать прийти в себя. Все возможности, что судьба раз за разом давала Джесси, он бездарно просрал и уже не надеется, что в будущем что-то изменится. Прими себя таким, как есть, говорили в центре. Звучит неплохо. Хорошо бы смотрелось на постере. А ощущение ужасное. Так больно, что выразить невозможно.

Джесси должен ходить на работу — в этом смысле мало что изменилось. Он пытается игнорировать окружающую действительность, и метамфетаминовая лаборатория превращается в его голове в чистую абстракцию. Боковым зрением он различает только громадные красные бока станций и черный рабочий мостик над ними. Он отмеряет и оттитровывает, смешивает, упаковывает и взвешивает, и время течет само по себе, пока мистер Уайт не делает ему знак снять наушники, и Джесси разрешается выйти на перекур или перекусить сэндвичем. Джесси начинает любить сырный пименто. 

Однажды ему приходится выйти за покупками — одежда и все такое, — потому что у него осталась только спортивная сумка с деньгами, а все остальное сгорело к чертям. Он стоит посреди магазина, в кармане — толстая пачка денег. Джесси переполняют эмоции. Он проводит рукой по вешалкам с одеждой. Всего так много. Купюры скользят между пальцами, измятые, мягкие, слегка липкие бумажки, прошедшие через множество рук. Еле слышный голос Джейн шепчет в голове: «Деньги означают, ты можешь быть, кем захочешь! Поехать куда захочешь!» Ладони потеют, пальцы вздрагивают. Сердце пропускает удар. 

Он выходит наружу, курит и размышляет, каким убожеством он стал, раз даже не может справиться с покупками в каком-то сраном торговом центре. Джесси смотрит, как мимо него проезжают машины. Кто-то помогает старушке загрузить покупки в багажник. Он возвращается и берет две пары джинсов, три одинаковые рубашки, одну куртку, упаковку трусов и пару ботинок. На сегодня достаточно, решает он.

 

двадцать пять дней спустя

Книга тяжелая и стоит недешево. Джесси даже кажется, что ему следует вымыть руки перед тем, как прикасаться к ней, чтобы не запачкать грязными пальцами белые края плотных страниц. Джейн так и не рассказала ему всей истории Джорджии О’Кифф. Оказывается, та рисовала много чего, помимо дверей. В том музее в Санта-Фэ Джесси быстро соскучился и уже не помнит картин, мимо которых проходил безо всякого интереса. Он листает книгу, рассматривая огромные цветы — он теперь понимает, о чем говорила Джейн, но есть еще и пейзажи, много пейзажей, суровая природа Нью-Мексико выглядит еще суровее в изображении Джорджии. Горные склоны, идущие вверх и вниз черно-оранжевыми рядами. Есть и этюды, изящные и словно незавершенные: растения, кактусы, коровьи черепа. Джесси видит дерево — черно-зеленое, а на месте отрубленной ветви алеет свежая рана. Он видит серию картин в голубых тонах, различаются только оттенки, словно художница решила, что все другие цвета мешают ей сосредоточиться или что-то вроде того.

Джейн любила рисовать — вот и все, что Джесси знает о ней. Она работала в студии татуировки неподалеку от Кертлэнда. Ей нравились Джорджия O’Кифф и Елизавета Бишоп — она писала стихи. Кофе Джейн пила без сахара, а ее помада на вкус была как горький леденец. Она продержалась восемнадцать месяцев перед тем, как все полетело к черту. Родилась четвертого апреля. Он узнал об этом только после ее смерти. Джесси смотрит на книгу так, словно Джейн где-то там, за этими картинами, и если сможет их понять, она станет ближе к нему. Но когда Джесси переворачивает последнюю глянцевую страницу, Джейн все так же далека от него, как и прежде.

 

та ночь

Проходит несколько секунд перед тем, как Джесси делает вдох. И еще больше перед тем, как он делает второй. Губы и кончики пальцев уже посинели, и Майк не может сдержать подлое чувство облегчения. Две мысли мелькают в его голове одна за другой. В аптечке первой помощи в машине есть наркан. И затем — уже не успеть. Кто такой Майк, чтобы оттаскивать брыкающегося и орущего наркомана от края пропасти? Огонь в гостиной разгорается, бежит по стенам и потолку, комнату наполняет удушливый дым. Даже если Майк позвонит пожарным прямо сейчас, им некого будет спасать, когда они приедут. 

Единственный, кого можно тут спасти, лежит перед Майком. Дышит пару раз в минуту, ускользая прочь. 

И, несмотря на все доводы разума, Майк бежит вниз и хватает аптечку с нарканом. Вопреки логике, возвращается и поднимается по лестнице, распаковывает шприц, берет вялую руку Джесси и делает укол. И вздрагивает всем телом, когда раздается этот ужасный звук, то ли стон, то ли крик, словно кто-то очнулся от кошмара. Джесси дергается на кровати, жадно втягивает воздух, как будто его только что вытащили из воды. Он снова кричит сквозь сжатые зубы, вены у него, должно быть, просто горят.

— Господи, — стонет Джесси. — Господи боже, блядь… Мистер Уайт?

Майк ищет глазами спортивную сумку, набитую деньгами — она лежит на том же самом месте, что и раньше. Майк застегивает ее и выбрасывает в окно на траву. Если Джесси все-таки выберется, ему это понадобится. Ему приходит в голову, если Джесси потеряет все свои деньги, это станет хорошей прививкой от показного равнодушия к материальным благам, но пожар набирает силу слишком быстро, и времени на жизненные уроки для Джесси нет.

— Вставай, — приказывает Майк, кидая шприц в пластиковый пакет. Он заставляет Джесси подняться. Парень не может стоять, но Майку удается вытащить его из дома и усадить в машину до того, как прибывают полиция, пожарные и скорая. Соседи высыпали на улицу, пялятся, накинув пальто поверх ночных рубашек, как дом Джесси разрушается на глазах, как валит дым и летят искры из окон второго этажа. Раздается глухой треск — должно быть, обрушился пол. Если пожарные сделают свою работу быстро, начнется расследование причин возгорания. Упавшая сигарета? Неполадки в проводке? Майк-то знает причину — одежда Джесси насквозь пропахла бензином. И наркан плохо помогает — Джесси до сих пор не в себе, не соображает, где он, и беспомощно цепляется за руки Майка, пытаясь выбраться из его хватки и вернуться обратно в горящий дом, туда, где Майк нашел его на кушетке в полной отключке, пока дым из-под двери и сквозь трещины в потолке подбирался все ближе и ближе.

 

двадцать семь дней спустя

— Я должен тебе кое-что сказать, — говорит Джесси как-то вечером, потому что больше не может молчать, и он не принимал ничего уже целую вечность, и ему так хреново, что хуже быть просто не может.

— Я воровал. Из лабы. И продавал на сторону. Я, наверное, украл не меньше трех фунтов перед тем, как … все случилось.

Майк протирает вымытые тарелки, Джесси стоит рядом, их разделяет всего пара футов. Джесси готов к тому, что Майк схватит его за шиворот и выкинет прочь, у него даже мурашки бегут по шее, но Майк останавливается ровно на секунду, а затем возвращается к своему занятию.

— Мы знаем, — говорит он.

— Подожди. Что?

— Мы заметили расхождения, — продолжает Майк. — И сразу поняли, что происходит. В лабе были только ты, Виктор и Уолтер. Виктор бы точно не стал, а у Уолтера не было причин брать товар и тем более кому-то продавать.

— Вы знали, но ничего не сделали. Почему?

— Об этом спрашивай не меня.

— Гас? — Джесси проводит рукой по затылку. — Он не убил меня после Гейла только из-за мистера Уайта. И наоборот. Так что мне тупо повезло, что ли? Господи. Все это время вы знали?

— Парень, — отвечает Майк. — Ты соображаешь неплохо, но ума тебе еще набираться и набираться.

— Значит, вот теперь дела обстоят? Я буду творить беспредел, а Гас будет закрывать глаза, потому что потерять своего гения ему не в масть?

Джесси зол и обижен, кровь бросается ему в голову, он хочет ссоры, но Майк не ведется на его уловки.

— Это зависит.

— От чего?

— От того, как вы с Уолтером разберетесь между собой.

— Слушай, он же спас мне жизнь. Я… Я бы давно уже гнил в пустыне, если бы не он. Я должен... — Джесси замолкает. Он бы никогда не встретил Джейн. И Андреа. Он бы никогда не выстрелил в Гейла.

— Ты должен понимать, что рано или поздно придет время, когда тебе придется сделать выбор.

Джесси глядит на кухонный стол. Ну да, или мы, или он. Каждый раз одно и то же. Как будто его жизнь — это проблема, которую Вселенная пытается решить то так, то эдак, пока не прижмет его окончательно.

— Тогда… я знал, что вы хотите слить нас обоих, — говорит Джесси. В горле пересыхает. — Мистер Уайт был у вас в руках, и я знал, что вы меня тоже найдете. Я не хотел этого делать, но… Мистер Уайт сказал, что выхода нет, и я знал — или мы, или Гейл.

У Джесси дрожат руки. Майк не сводит с него взгляда.

— Он был… таким обычным, — говорит Джесси. — Таким безобидным. Он думал — я его ограбить хочу. Он поднял руки и пообещал отдать деньги. Так посмотрел на меня…

Джесси понимает, что из его глаз текут слезы.

— И я убил его, — говорит он. — Посмотрел прямо в глаза и застрелил. Он умер из-за меня. Я это сделал. И все еще жив.

Лицо Майка стареет на глазах. Таким старым Джесси его еще не видел. И в эту секунду он видит с ужасающей четкостью все грехи, которые страшным грузом висят на его совести.

— Я все еще жив, — повторяет Джесси. — Почему?

 

тридцать дней спустя

Когда они сворачивают на Марго-стрит, Джесси вспоминает разговор с отцом. Тот рассказывал, сколько денег они с матерью вложили в ремонт, когда отобрали дом у Джесси. Все пошло прахом. Интересно, сколько денег они вложили в него перед тем, как объявить изгоем? Пожарные перекрыли вход в дом специальной лентой, хотя воровать там нечего. Господи, половины крыши нет. Как раз на той стороне, где была спальня Джесси. Это глупо — он сам устроил пожар, а теперь при взгляде на сгоревший дом его тошнит и дрожат колени. Он не хотел этого. Он хотел уничтожить себя, чтобы больше не причинять никому зла своим существованием.

Джесси вспоминает о паре вещей, остававшихся в доме, которые ему хотелось бы сохранить, если он решит пожить еще немного, но знает, что ничего не найдет внутри. Гостиная сгорела дотла, сквозь остатки пола просвечивает подвал. Майк не позволит подняться по лестнице. Крутые колонки и динамики просто в хлам. От мебели остались только кучи золы и пепла. Граффити на стенах потрескались и отвалились, видны виниловые обои в цветочек.

— Это же все еще мой дом, верно? — спрашивает Джесси, переступая на тротуаре рядом с машиной Майка. — В смысле, по закону?

Майк странно смотрит на него. 

— Если владелец ты, то дом твой.

— Я думал, может, муниципалитет…

Отнимет? Конфискует, как машину?

— В общем, не знаю.

— Ты решил, что будешь с ним делать?

Джесси садится на край тротуара и смотрит на дом. Его можно перестроить или окончательно стереть с лица земли. Обе задачи кажутся ему непосильными. Для перестройки нужно искать инженеров или кого там еще, убедиться, что проект вписывается в общий вид улицы, а если избавляться от дома — где искать специалистов по сносу? Они сообщат в полицию, что хозяин дома жив, начнутся расспросы насчет него и его денег. Джесси пытается представить, что дома больше нет. Земля ровная, покрытая травой, во владении какого-нибудь пронырливого застройщика, который возведет на этом месте новый дом для незнакомых людей, и они будут жить в тени старого дуба.

— Просто… ведь все вещи тети Джинни были там, — говорит Джесси. — Все эти стулья из столовой, и вышивки и все такое. Хранились в коробках в гараже. Она про них ничего не говорила в своем завещании, а у меня так руки и не дошли…

Джесси трет глаза тыльной стороной ладони, и вдруг на него словно обрушивается волна. Всё горе и все беды накрывают его разом с головой, он не плакал так с того дня, когда умерла Джейн. Он старается не всхлипывать, плакать на глазах у Майка еще хуже чем перед мистером Уайтом. 

Майк садится рядом с ним на тротуар, кладет руку на спину и молчит.

 

тридцать пять дней спустя

Джесси составляет новый список покупок. Он забыл, как пишется «фталоциантовый синий», но очередная серия «Радости рисования» напоминает ему об этом. Он покупает все, что нужно, в магазине для художников в центре и ставит мольберт в углу гостиной в доме Майка. Майк разрешил ему работать с мольбертом сколько угодно, только тряпку не забывать подкладывать. Первый пейзаж выходит просто ужасным. Да и второй тоже. Они похоже на испорченные картинки из Холлмарка. Но с той техникой, которую использует Джесси, если что-то идет не так, можно просто отскоблить краску и начать заново. 

В конце концов он бросает попытки изобразить деревья и горы и очень аккуратно набрасывает желтый квадрат посреди холста. Добавляет черные квадраты поменьше — это будут окна, снаружи — лестница, красная черепичная крыша, две двери. 

Остальное — нетронутая белизна.


End file.
